Constant Love
by superxXxSAMURAI
Summary: Shikamaru is jealous. Shikamaru x Chouji


Title: Constant Love

Disclaimer: I don't Kishimoto's all popular manga/anime _Naruto_, so I will continue to write my fan fiction of yaoi delight.

Rating: T (Shonen-ai)

Genre: Romance / Drama

Pairing: Shikamaru/Chouji

Summary: Shikamaru is jealous.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Angry wisps of smoke blew swiftly from a bright green plateau shaded by a large tree. Said co-owner of the plateau who also refers to the plateau as a hill even though it isn't was laying down upon his back, two packets of cigarettes laying besides him looking very abused; some were bent in awkward angles that made them useless to even try to use unless one was desperate, but others suffered an even worse fate which was getting gnawed on by an irate genius.

The young man's tanned, long fingered hands were pulling at the grass as if it were the cause of his current dilemma. The poor vegetation was now littered with small spots of dark brown which was dirt uncovered by the soft green that was usually grown from it.

His dark eyes were narrowed ever so slightly, but he suddenly stiffened when he felt the presence of familiar chakra. Sighing loudly, he closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, but it wasn't working and the familiar presence was already sitting next to him, watching him with worried look in his eyes.

"Shikamaru?" came the voice of Chouji, a pale young man who had inherited his mother's long, straight brown hair (and yet his was still growing so it just reached his shoulders, touching the tops of them) and kind, almond eyes. A frowned marred his features as he sat there in a custom-made kunoichi outfit courtesy of Ino who had been delighted to be able to dress up her homosexual pal and teammate. Inwardly, the brunette had to admit that he didn't look too bad in it.

His pants were replaced with fishnet stockings and his sandals, kunoichi ones similar to what the hokage herself wore. Everything else he previously wore he still wore.

"What's wrong? Is-is it the clothes? I-I kind of like them actually."

When silence answered him, he sighed slightly and moved on to something else.

"Is this about Kiba's comment?"

At this, Shikamaru let out a snort which would have mislead others, but Chouji knew better.

"I'm-I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it. He was probably just teasing me."

"He **wasn't **teasing you, Chouji," came the annoyed reply. "Didn't you see how he was _looking _at you?"

"No, but-"

"Don't wear those kunoichi things anymore, alright? They're troublesome."

Frowning, Shikamaru was still angry and jealous --no, not jealous-- so he lit a new cigarette with his eyes closed only to have it put out and tossed away by Chouji.

"No."

"_What_?"

"Why can't I wear them?"

"They're troublesome."

"That's not really telling me why. How are they troublesome?"

Brown eyes stared at the agitated face of his best friend before a thought popped into his head.

"Shikamaru, are-are you…_jealous_?"

Dark eyes snapped open and Shikamaru sat up suddenly glaring a bit.

"If you think I'm jealous of that flea-bitten, small-brained id-"

"You **are **jealous! Why are you jealous?"

Chouji stared at his friend in wonder and confusion. Why was Shikamaru jealous of Kiba? Both were good looking, had nice bodies, and were great people in their own way? What could it possibly be?

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are! Come on, Shikamaru. Tell me what's going on. I don't like seeing you like this. You're my best friend."

"He said you were hot."

"Wha- Do you like Kiba?" Chouji never knew that Shikamaru liked other guys! What a new and interesting development…

"What-No! Troublesome. Look, I-I can't say anything like that to you, now can I? I want to though…"

Chouji blinked and thought over his friend's words carefully before his eyes widened.

"You-You-"

Shikamaru _liked _him… He liked him like how Naruto liked the current _Kazekage_ Gaara!

"Yeah, I…do."

Sitting up, Shikamaru grabbed his packets and was about to make a hasty retreat not really wanting to be subjected to the Akimichi's wrath only he hadn't calculated that Chouji would stand up intent on stopping him from leaving.

Grasping the other's arms, he turned him around so they were facing each other.

"Shikamaru-"

"Don't say it-"

"Say what?"

"Say that we can only be just friends and you will never like me how I like you."

Chouji blinked, staring up into Shikamaru's face, looking a little sad when he saw that the taller male was waiting to be rejected.

"Shikamaru…"

"It's okay. I-I understand."

Swallowing, Shikamaru stared down into Chouji's eyes wondering about what could have been and what could have happened between them had they gotten together.

"Shikamaru, you don't understand at all…"

Taking a deep breath, Chouji wondered he would be able to do what he was about to do. Did he have the courage?

"What?"

The teen's brows furrowed and he opened his mouth slightly to respond, but couldn't when soft lips pressed against his lean, slightly chapped ones.

Pulling away, Chouji gave the spiky ponytail wearing male a soft smile and hugged him.

"No one makes me feel as good as you do, Shikamaru…"

A soft blush painted his cheeks as he said this, but Chouji didn't care. It was all up to Shikamaru now.

"What? _Kami_... I-I…Chouji_…"_

When said brunet looked up at him, he pulled his face upwards, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

Their arms wrapped around each other as the kissing got fiercer and somehow they ended up on the soft grass expressing their extreme affection for one another.

When it was all said and done, Shikamaru ended up resting his head in Chouji's lap as he stared up at the sky. There was a new chapter in their short life and it revolved around the both of them, together.

Chouji continued smile down at the genius before leaning over and kissing him on the lips almost shyly before pulling away.

"I love you."

_Had Shikamaru just-?_

Brown eyes stared down at the male whose eyes were closed. There seemed to be a slight blush on his tanned cheeks.

He grinned.

"I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!


End file.
